Tainted
by danifay7
Summary: Bella's life has gone from simple to outrageously complicating. Having an affair with her hot English teacher isn't as glamorous as her day dreams made it out to be. Rumors are buzzing around school, her rep and her future are at high risk


**A/N: This story is explicit! There will be lemons but this isn't some PORN-FIC (not that there is anything wrong with LEMONS, just heads up if that's what you're looking for, you've got the wrong story). It can be mistaken as one because of the plot, but I assure you there is a lot of story along with lemons. So its kind of a porno with a really good story line jk so yeah not _ALL_ lemony, I mean c'mon lemonade isn't perfect unless it has just the right amount of sweeeeet ;]**

**I hope you enjoy and review even if you hate it. I appreciate all criticism. Also I'm looking for a Beta to make my life a whole lot easier ahaaa. **

"Fuck you." I rolled my eyes, trying to act very interested in my shoe laces to hide the red in my cheeks.

"You're sucha liar. I don't know why I even waste my time." Alice blew her cigarette smoke in my direction, I coughed exaggeratedly for effect.

"Why do you smoke? You're like 5."

"18, thank you very much." Alice took a long drag from her cigarette, her eyes looking intently into mine the whole time.

"Why do _I _waste _my _time with _you..._" I smirked and looked off into the distance behind her. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the buildings, sinking into the night while cars raced pass trying to get home. The cafe was just starting to erupt with costumers, making me believe the crowdedness was due to open mic night. People pushed passed each other eagerly, the smell of coffee and bagels polluted the air. I took a sip from my tea watching the chaos around me.

"I'm not dropping this by the way..." Alice drew my attention back to her, she sat casually inhaling her tobacco, eyeing me then occasionally the chaotic civilians surrounding us.

"The cigarette? Yes I know, you hate your lungs." I grimaced leaning back into my chair.

"Oh shut up, I'm talking about you and Jake you prude." She made a face then rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know you sitting there trying to change the subject just proves my theory correct."

"No it doesn't, it simply means you're making me uncomfortable. I don't want to bang Jacob Black nor do I want to 'get it in'... and Jesus Christ Alice, should I really go through with my protest against Jersey Shore? Its corrupting America and if you ask me its coming between our friendship."

"Why are you such a drama queen?" Alice giggled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Because points are made easier that way." I shrugged, a slight smile on my lips.

"You're too much of a prude to enjoy Jersey Shore anyways."

"If by prude you mean intelligent woman who has self respect, then yes I would agree."

Suddenly Alice's attention was focused somewhere else, she watched with excitement and even lifted up from her chair to get a better view.

"What?" I glanced behind me briefly, not seeing anything too interesting.

"Look! Its Mr. Cullen and boy oh boy does he look smokin tonight." Alice bit at her lip seductively. I quickly focused my eyes in the direction Alice was looking, how could I have missed Mr. Cullen. He strutted so casually across the street, heading our way. His auburn hair a sexy mess, those green eyes sparkling even from yards away. Mr. Cullen was by far the sexiest teacher on the planet. Alice and I nearly worshipped him. Its bad enough seeing your teacher outside of school, but seeing the man who haunts your every dirty teenage day dream, is even worse. Alice and I sat ogling the poor guy as he approached.

"Oh my god hurry he's getting closer." Alice panicked putting out her cigarette and straightening out her shirt. I was too much in shock that he was even in my presence right now to fix anything. I turned my back to the way he was approaching, that way I could casually turn around when Alice called him over.

"Mr. Cullen!" Alice eagerly waved him over and my heart pounded in my chest. It was my Que. to turn around casually like a cheesy Full House intro.

"Hey, Mr. C!" I swooped around in my chair a little too fast, I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey ladies!" He was taken of guard by our greeting, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes lingered on me for a bit, making me blush and then he studied Alice.

"What are you doing here?" Alice always did all the talking, I would probably start drooling if I opened my mouth.

"Poetry night." He held his hands in the air as if he was talking about something sacred. I cracked a smile and he returned it with a warm grin, I almost melted into a puddle. Alice laughed her melodic laugh, making fun of how nerdy he was.

"Well I'm working on an assignment and I needed some inspiration." He shrugged, I giggled like an idiot, he glanced at me for a second before Alice spoke again.

"Poetry night here sucks." Alice made a face.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. C, you really came to the wrong place." I laughed shrugging.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad!" He was genuinely outraged by our accusation.

"Don't say we didn't try to warn you. You're just gonna love Tyler's rendition of Shakespeare and Lil Wayne." I gave him my best 'oh-yes-he-went-there" look earning a musical chuckle from his lips.

"Wow, that is pretty disturbing." He chuckled.

"Yeah and the local nut case sits in the back screaming bingo after every performance." Alice shook her head, smiling up at Mr. Cullen who seemed to be enjoying our little rant about poetry night. His eyes held such amusement, and the smile on his lips never faded not once.

"Its not as glamorous as it's made out to be."

"Well I would hate having to go all the way back home. Would it be okay if I joined you ladies?" He seemed hesitant as if we would decline his request.

Alice and I glanced at each other in pure shock for just a brief second, and we both murmured out "sure" trying to seem as casual as possible. There he sat between Alice and I, just inches away from me, his arm so close to rubbing against mine.

"So what's up with the cardigan. Is forever 21 having a sale?" Alice teased, taunting Mr. Cullen and his fashion taste.

"Haha Alice, even outside of the classroom your humor is just as tasteful and pleasant." He shook his head at Alice, turning his attention to me. I would much rather Alice go on teasing him, I wouldn't be able to speak over the loud pounding of my heart in my chest.

"How are you Bella?" He smiled, our eyes met, though the moment was so casual, for some reason it held so much intensity. I looked away before speaking.

"Just chillin... at the coffee shop." I laughed nervously, I could feel his eyes watching me still.

"How come you don't read any of your poetry for open mic night?" His eyes were burning wholes into my cheeks.

"Oh no, ha." Was all I could manage to say.

"I've read your stuff in class, you have a talent. You should embrace it."

"No offense but you're my teacher Mr. C, you're practically paid to say those things." I looked up at him amused almost, he laughed dryly before responding,

"You can't put a price on you, Bella Swan."

I just about fainted, did he really just say that? I mean not that I mind but that was so inappropriate, on so many levels. He's a genius, he must have realized what he just said right? The awkwardness of the situation paralyzed me. Are you kidding me? Alice stayed silent, I wished to god she would speak up and change the subject.

"Ladies this was fun but I just remembered a stack of essays I've been neglecting. Enjoy your terrible poetry night. I'll see you guys Monday morning!" As if he read my mind he stood from his seat hurriedly, giving both Alice and I a farewell smile.

"Bye, Mr. Cullen." Both Alice and I sounded dazed as we murmured goodbyes. He gave us a nod then just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared down the street. I hadn't moved an inch, I was unable to even make eye contact with Alice. My lips almost trembled and my cheeks were burning with blush.

"Oh... my ... god." Alice spoke up first. I finally looked up at her and her face was covered with pure excitement and shock.

"What the fuck?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Screw Jacob Black, Mr. Cullen wants to bang you." Alice threw her head back laughing incredulously.

"What the fuck?" Was all I was able to say.

"Don't you just love poetry night!" Alice continued to shake with laughter.

I put my head in my hands giggling like a fool, I looked up at Alice trying manage a sentence or two but I would just put my head back in my hands.

So Monday comes along and my little rendezvous with Mr. Cullen has gone from him wanting to bang me to him feeling sorry for me. The morning was uneventful, my usual annoyed self roamed the halls, rolling my eyes at every other person. High school just wasn't my scene. I strolled to Mr. Cullen's class with out any hesitance. I was sure I misunderstood his intentions, and I probably let my obsessive crush get the best of me.

Plus Alice got asked to prom over the weekend which depressed me to know end, she twirled around in delight, reliving every moment as she described all the details of how it happened. Some kid named Jasper asked her and after verifying that it was not in fact Casper the friendly ghost, I remembered a certain Jasper Hale who puked on me in 6th grade. Time does not heal all wounds, he's on my shit list for stealing away my best friend on prom night... Also for the ruining of my shoes in 6th grade. I sighed deeply in all my bitterness as I entered Mr. Cullen's room, thankfully I wasn't the first person in there this morning so I just sneaked to the back, taking my seat unnoticed.

"Hey Bella, excited for prom?" Mike, who sat in front of me, tried his best at conversation. Everyone was chatting with partners and gossiping as usual, we still had a good 5 min before the bell rang.

"Can't wait." I faked a smile as I rearranged my pony tail into a bun on the top of my head.

"I was thinking..."

"Even if I was interested in going to prom, asking me like that would get you a guaranteed no. Its kind of insulting you think so little of me. Do I come off that boring and simple? Romance isn't dead Mike, never will be so stop trying to kill it." I spat bitterly, I instantly regretted my words. I don't think I have ever said so many words to Mike my entire 8 years of schooling with him. He put his hands up as if he were surrendering and turned his back towards me. I bit I might lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I really needed to relax, poor Mike didn't really deserve that. The bell ran quieting the class and I decided I would apologize later.

"Alright class listen up!" Mr. Cullen took over the class, he looked dashing in his dress shirt and tie. I avoided all eye contact with him at all times, and it seemed he was doing the same. He lectured the class as he walked up and down the aisles but avoided mine. I was almost positive he regretted what he had said the other day. It was kind of relaxing not participating in class, I just doodled most of the period and thought about what I would do after school the rest. The bell rung and I jumped startled out of my day dreams.

"Pages 103-107 guys, don't forget and no excuses." called out Mr. Cullen as the class hurried out the door, I tried my best to blend and hurry out unnoticed to.

"Miss Swan, I need to speak to you." For the first time in the whole period he made eye contact with me, I was forced to look at him. It was a death sentence. He waited for everyone to be out of the class room and closed the door behind him. I honestly considered that I was in trouble for something. My heart pounded and all the blood rushed to my cheeks. My hands began to tremble embarrassingly, I gripped tighter to the books I held to my chest. Mr. Cullen went to stand behind his desks, his face seemed distressed, conflicted with something. I had never seen him so stressed. He ran a hand through his hair and I watched beginning to sweat with unease.

"Bella," He began and I allowed myself to breathe.

"I'de like to apologize." He almost whispered and my eyes widened as I watched him. He looked down at his shoes, playing with the pencil in his hand. Mr. Cullen had never seemed so young.

"The other day at the coffee shop was totally inappropriate." He sighed.

"Look Mr. Cullen I totally understand it's okay." I assured putting my hand up to stop him.

"No, I crossed a line and I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"As far as I'm concerned there is nothing 'between us'. No worries Mr. C." I assured giving a playful grin. He looked up at me with saddened eyes, I could only assume it had something to do with guilt. Still the moment was so insignificant, yet so intense. When he stared at me he was looking into me, he was seeing everything, I felt exposed.

"Is that all Mr. C." I coughed nervously looking at my shoes. His footsteps approached me, he was moving quickly from behind his desks. I looked up as he came to me so fiercely and watched him with shock. He came to stand only mere inches from me, his eyes holding some kind of emotion I couldn't understand. Those smoldering green eyes set my body on fire. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

Mr. Cullen took one step closer to me, our bodies touching completely. In one graceful movement he grabbed the back of my neck with his hand, letting the other hand wrap around my waist, pulling my body into his. I could feel his breath on my lips, his chest pushed against mine, I could feel his warm hands like electricity setting off sparks into my skin. Mr. Cullen dipped his head so our lips could touch. The moment so sensual, so passionate, so wrong yet so right. His lips were soft and warm, he grabbed me closer rubbing our bodies together causing friction in all the right places. The books i had been gripping dropped to the floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to kiss me harder, to kiss me more.

**A/N: What do you think? I really want to know. :]**


End file.
